We request support for the symposium Advances in Computational Motor Control, which is a one-day annual satellite event to the Society for Neuroscience meeting. It has already been running for five years with increasing popularity; current attendance is about 200 people per year. We ask for funding for the next five years. The symposium aims to attract the best work in sensorimotor control that has a theoretical component. While formal ideas expressed as computational models are preferred, intuitive ideas that await formalization are also welcome. We encourage presentations by the researchers who are most directly involved in the work being submitted. As a result the majority of speakers are graduate students and postdocs, including a substantial percentage of women and minorities. Contributed talks are selected through a rigorous and objective peer-review process. The acceptance rate is very low, about 30%, resulting in a program with exceptional quality. The program also features a couple of invited talks by prominent researchers working in motor control or related fields. Most talks include a mix of modeling and empirical work, facilitating the interaction between theorists and experimentalists. We request support for the symposium Advances in Computational Motor Control, which is a one-day annual satellite event to the Society for Neuroscience meeting. It has already been running for five years with increasing popularity; current attendance is about 200 people per year. We ask for funding for the next five years. The symposium aims to attract the best work in sensorimotor control that has a theoretical component. While formal ideas expressed as computational models are preferred, intuitive ideas that await formalization are also welcome. We encourage presentations by the researchers who are most directly involved in the work being submitted. As a result the majority of speakers are graduate students and postdocs, including a substantial percentage of women and minorities. Contributed talks are selected through a rigorous and objective peer-review process. The acceptance rate is very low, about 30%, resulting in a program with exceptional quality. The program also features a couple of invited talks by prominent researchers working in motor control or related fields. Most talks include a mix of modeling and empirical work, facilitating the interaction between theorists and experimentalists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]